


The Worg

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a giant beast needs slaying, Arthur freaks out, and Knights are made of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mirror, The Sword and the Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3241) by Aelora. 



> Done in Photoshop. Before I knew what masks were. Much weeping was had, yes indeed.
> 
> (This pieces was also posted to the [Box of Magic website](http://boxofmagic.talkoncorners.net/viewstory.php?sid=113). Close-ups can be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/7873.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/5563.html).)


End file.
